deidara's secret
by sasukerules9
Summary: deidara  has a crush on sasori but he having a hard time to get sasroi for himself so his friends help him out
1. Chapter 1

Deidara's secret

I was alone; the one I love is always mad or ignores me. So the only thing I can think of is get help from my loving fuckface friend's hidan, kisame, tobi and konan just great.

**CHAPTER 1 **

'I am going to hidan's room ok Danna' I said trying to get his attention but instead I got a 'hai brat' as an answer. I shut the door behind me, when I got to hidan's room it sound like hidan was fucking someone AK his boyfriend kakuzu or the other way around. I wasn't going to wait I need to talk to hidan now so I knock the hardest I could and I got a answer of ' WHO THE FUCK IS IT GOD WERE BUSY' I rolled my eyes ' HIDAN it is me deidara I need to talk to you open the FUCKING DOOR'. I heard the lock of the door come undone 'WHAT' said a face who I realise was hidan 'it's….. About that ummmmmmm you know the thing' said as a jumble word hoping hidan would realise what the fuck I was talking about (this is sasori were talking by the way Deidara's crush if your lost) ' Oh ok KAKUZU I going somewhere with deidara ok I be back in a few hour or so' yelled hidan ' yeah' Kakuzu yelled back. I and hidan started walking to our secret place where we talk to each other.

**Find out what happens new chapter coming out soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I and hidan walked to a lake with a nig oak tree in the front of it. I and hidan found this place when we were younger. 'ok so you like sasori and can't tell him you like him because you're scared he will reject you' hidan said as I nodded 'fine then I got a idea you get him to have sex with you' hidan smirked 'WHAT' I screamed 'come one that how me and kakuzu had' hidan said but stop at had because I hit him really hard on the head not wanting to know what happen to hidan and kakuzu and what happen when they got together. 'ok fine but you will help me ok' I said looking at hidan, hidan sigh ' fine but that blue haired bitch will help too because she a girl and girls are really good with clothes and shit like that' hidan said as we got back up and started walking back to your dorms ' you mean konan you know she does have a name' I said look at hidan with my angry and annoyed face on ' yeh I know but I chose not to use it' hidan said as he walked back fast to his dorms which mean leave me behind hell no he is not leave me alone ass any I laugh a little from little comment about konan ak hidan doesn't like konan that much and then I ran after him to go back to meet my hot sexy man Danna.

**THANK YOU FOR READING **

**MORE NEW CHAPTERS COMING OUT SOON**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'finally it's fucking Friday no more dickhead teachers to tell me what to do' said hidan as he walked through the school gates, I laughed and then said 'Hey hidan we should probably wait for konan since we are going shopping with her'

I waited for hidan to say something like she a bitch or something but he just stood there and then I said "hello hidan are you there' waving my arm around his face. He just said ' yeah I am' and then just stood there and stared in the same places before which really piss me off that he wasn't even listening to me so I kind of yelled full blast saying ' HIDAN what the fuck are you looking at' hidan didn't say anything he just point to the spot where he was looking.

When I look I kind of was like hidan for a moment, there was my sexy sasori ( well not my yet) he was wearing tight black pants to show off his nice ass and a white shirt with the top three buttons off to show his hot chest and then to finish off red boot.

Sasori just looked super hot, I turned my head so I was facing hidan and I said in a low voice "why didn't you tell me that he was wearing sexy clothes today' hidan then went back him old self and yelled as loud as he could ' HEY I don't stalker people OK no my job that your job so no I didn't know' hidan's yelling caused everyone to look at us which meant my sexy red headed was look straight at me and he started to come over so I push hidan to him as cover and yelled ' well bye hidan going to find konan have a nice day'

I ran as I could to konan's locker and just as I thought that I went around a corner and saw konan and the strongest and konan's secret crush Pein kissing full on against a wall. I nearly screamed at the sight by instead ran to one of the closest bathroom to calm my red face down and then I finally realised something this weekend was going to be so funny not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Damn I am so freaking out right now) 'Jesus Christ" I whispered 'now that was a hell of a make out, can't believe she didn't tell us' just as I said that, konan walked around the corner she look at the same as before when he saw her a few secs ago but she had make up on to cover her red lips and hickeys from secret boyfriend,

"oh hi deidara ready to go shopping today?" (I mean come on we are her best friends and she didn't even tell us she was dating Pein god though that what friends do tell each other everything) she waved her hand in front of my face "hello deidara, you there?"I grimed a bit before saying "yes un" she looked at me with her puppy's eyes,

"what's wrong" ( I may as well tell her) "oh I didn't know maybe you not telling us about your secret relationship with your old crush Pein' she looked like she had just being caught stealing "oh" "yeah oh why didn't you tell us about your secret relationship I mean me and hidan tell you everything' she looked at for while and then signed,

' Pein didn't want anyone to know but I really wanted to tell you guys but I thought it was better to keep it a secret I am sorry ok we still friend right?' (god I can't stay mad at konan, her and her puppy's eyes) 'ok fine we are still friend but just tell us this kind of stuff next time no secret ok you promise?' she nod and we share a hug,

"you have to tell hidan" we walked off to go find hidan. We ended up find him making out with kakuzu again (fantastic) 'um hidan cough cough HIDAN" he turned around so fast my hair moved a bit "WHAT oh her bitch and deidara" before we said anything further kakuzu leaned forward and whispered something in hidan him blush and nod and as soon as we saw kakuzu leave,

" what do you guys want I was fun before …" I nod toward konan, she told him the whole story he act like me when he found which was yelling of course ' ok now this is over can you guys help me with my problem'

**Ahaha cliffhanger got to love them don't you? **

**Leave a review and tell what you think and what should I do next with deidara and sasori **

***sasukerules9***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"ok first I think you should probably get to know him better and then probably seduce him " I looked konan and hidan who were both nod in agreement "ARE YOU CRAZY I AM not going to that, I am not slut god" she laugh "dei, dei if you want your man you are going to have making him want you then you going to him work for your pretty ass" hidan nod "by the time we are finished with you, he is going to want to fuc…"

"Shut up" I whisper "don't say that out loud" hidan looked at me with a type look that said seriously, really "oh come on take a chance once in way I mean the way you look at his ass it's is basically sexual harassment for a distance so don't get all fucking sissy on me because I said fucking ….well I was about to"

I glared at him " I am not be a sissy, ass" I whisper " ok shut up both of you, you need help yes?' I nod " ok you are going to talk him like a normal person and you have to become friends then you going in for the kill" ( what the hell , kill did she want me to kill sasori)

" um konan what do you mean by the kill" she shake her head and gigged a little " dei I don't mean "kill kill" god I mean doesn't matter anyway if that doesn't work then you use the secret attack" ( what) " secret attack?'"

"Seducing him" (bitch I knew she going say something like that) ' seduce him no I said I am not a slut"

'too bad get over it, do you want some sakura bitch to come along and try taking him, no you don't cause she is a whore ok"

I growled when I heard that bitch's name, god I hate her so much, me and sakura used to best friends till 9th grade when we both fall in love with sasori and now we are mortal enemies and we hate each other so much we challenge every single to see who is better and I wish she was a guy so I could punch her and not get in trouble.

"ok let's just go shop, get you some sexy clothes, then we can go to my house and discuses our plan"

Three hours later 

'Thank god I hate shopping" hidan and me jump on her fluffy bed and made a sign of happiness to not be walking again.

"Konan how do chick like this stuff" I said as I watch her unpack all the stuff she got from the shops "idk dei I guess we like shopping as much as guy like football and boobs but in your case males and dance clubs" we laugh

I look at a dress she bought, it's was purple, really long, perfect for her body shape and it would look fantastic on konan, I wonder what it is for?

"Hey konan what is this for?' I show her the dress she bought, she blush and pull back so she was now holding it "none, ok well pein ask me if I could go to the prom with him" I snicks " Oh MY god yes" I start doing a little dance " when"

She blush again " today actually, hopeful you can get sasori to like you by then cause I want all my friend to be happy" I smiled ( god she is so sweet, pein is lucky to have her)

" so what is the plan again" she looked at with that crazy look that all chick have

"wellll….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"you got the plan dei" I nod " then go and sit next to him in math if you can" I glare her back as she walked away and I then turned to hidan who just smack my shoulder and walk off as well.

"ok' I whisper to myself " I can do this" I took a huge breath and walk to sasori who happened to sitting alone ( score) I walk normal and sat next to him and said none I mean complete silent right now

(wtf say something deidara don't be a wuss like hidan said come on just say hi or something come on) but sasori seems to sense my discomfort and turned and said "hi" he said in the deep voice, (god his voice is so sexy shut up deidara and say hi) "hhhhh hi' just as he going say something else the teacher come in.

"Good morning class my name is kakashi and I will be teaching your math today see as your real teacher is sick for day" he grin which kind of creepy me out.

Math went for about half an hour and me and sasori didn't talk once I just kind of took side looks every now and when he was working. I don't think konan's plan is going to work.

I walk out of class, our school to turn into a dangerous herds of wild animal when we went out of class, so of course I had to fall, I started to fall knowing that I was going to hit floor and hurt half my face and then be ugly for the rest of the day but I didn't feel anything.

I looked up and saw my saviour, my prince sasori, (god he does look awesome when you are look from this view)

"hey are you ok, are you hurt" (oh god he actually care about me) not sure about what to say I nod and he help me back up "if you hurt I could take you to the nurse office if you want" I shake my head " ok well bye deidara hope I can talk to again in math" (wait a min how did he know my name "wait.." I said but he was already gone "shit" he saved me and knows my name yes score I raise my hand and did a little hand dances on the spot before stopping because of a voice behind "what the hell are you doing freak" oh hell no not that bitch "um I ask you a question freak, or are you just going to do your little freak moves" did she just called me a freak

"you better stay away from sasori, he is mine you back off freak cause I am sure he doesn't want be with a freak like you" I could feel tears formed in my eyes I look away to avoided anyway more bullying from this bitch "hey I am talking to you" she raise her hand I knew what was coming, I didn't feel anything (what the hell) maybe it's sasori again.

I open my eyes to see hidan next to me and konan holding sakura's hand in her's " bitch you try to hit my friends, I will fucking rip you're hand off you heard me don't fuck with me bitch I will beat the shit out of you if you try anything"

I knew that voice she used this at my old school when I used to get bullied there, hidan and her always used protect me , I could heard hidan comforting words in my ear and the students forming a circle around us wait for a fight.

"Don't threat me bitch, he is a freak why do you care about him" just she said that, konan raise her hand and smack her in the face that it happen to leave a mark.

I heard ow from sakura " don't call him that whore" she then turned to me and in a comfort- motherly voice she said " come on dei let's go" she pick me and hidan and her bought me to a bathroom, where they treat me with care I heard plenty of " I am so going to kill that bitch"

My though then stop when I heard the door open, I turned and saw my crush sasori and pein and kakuzu standing at the door.

I smiled as my two friends then got up and greeted there boyfriend which leave sasori and me together "hey" he sat next me and cup my check I guess to check if I was injured " are you ok?" we look at each until I start to blush again.

He chuckled "you always seem to blush when I get close to you for some reason why?'

(Oh shit) "tell me dei, I want to know" I blushed once again by not by the closer we got but that he used such a caring voice and he didn't know me "um well I um "konan then came over "he like you a lot sasori" she then smiled at me and walk back over to pein (that bitch) I gulped not knowing what to say"

sasori I.." he kissed me on the lip softy and raise his hand to cup my check and to pull me closer so our chest were touching, I started to kiss back, god it's felt so good and he taste like cherry just like I imagined.

He pulled away and look into my eyes "dei I like you too "he smiled and then pull me into a other kiss "I try to tell but though you could reject me" I chuckled" aha well I though you reject me" he hug me tightly" I would never reject a person so cute and beautiful like you" I blush which cause to chuckled once more.

He lift me up "I guess we should get to class but I love to take you out a date tonight if you are free" I nod "of course I wouldn't say no"

We hug one last time before departing of our class. God I am finally truly happy for once in my life, I smiled brightly before going into my next class.

**Do you like? Please I would love any review from you guys **

**Hope you like the chapter **

**Next chapter making soon **

*sasukerules9*


	7. Chapter 7

I am putting this story up for adoption, it's simply too hard to write, I don't know what to write about next and I have been try figured out what to write about next but it keeps coming up blank so I have decided to do this instead if you are interested please inbox me or sent me a email on THANK YOU


End file.
